Astro's true love: Episode 2
by DemeterAbby
Summary: Finally, after two years! Sorry for being late ;c Two months after moving in Metro City, Elsa becomes closer and closer to Astro, and they both grow feelings for each other, with the disapprovement of some kid named Alfred. When Astro invites her to the Grand Carnival in their city, they except this to be a great day, but they don't know that there's something planned already...


Astro's true love: Episode 2

Date gone wrong

I'm sorry for this late episode! I hope you won't be disappointed ^.^' I forgot to mention that it's happening in Metro City! So yeah… xD

It has been almost two months now that Elsa has moved in Metro City with her family. She learned to be-friend the robots, how to program them, and that stuff really interested her. The capabilities of the robots really impressed her too. As for her social life, she was actually disliked by many girls, because they were jealous of her, since boys liked her a lot. The only girl who is truly her friend is Peyton, who now became her best friend. Half of the time she is with her. And the other half is for her special one: Astro. Just the name made Elsa blush. She really likes him, loves to hang out with him and is also her boy best friend. Many think those two will become a couple, which Elsa and Astro hope so… Unfortunately, there was one thing that annoyed Elsa, which actually kind of hurts: people who laugh of them for a particular reason.

"A robot and a human?! No way! Why falling in love with a machine?"

A machine. Pffft. Astro is not a machine, he is someone. Elsa knows it, since she loves to spend time with him so much.

Elsa looks at the window next to her desk. What is going to be the future? Will she have a life with Astro? We never know how technology can surprise us… so much ideas and…

"Elsa? Says a voice. ELSA!"

"Wha.. uh?"

Peyton smiled.

"The bell rang!"

"Oh… we're going to third period, right?" asks Elsa, confused.

"No… it's lunch time."

"Okay.. uh, well let's go then!"

Elsa and Peyton are getting out of the class.

"You know Elsa… it isn't the first time that you are lunatic at that point. What are you thinking about?"

Elsa looked away, hesitating a little bit.

"I was thinking about Astro, about the future."

"Oh, I knew it! I never should've asked… you're thinking that there's something between you two?"

"Of course Peyton! I mean… have you seen how I act when he's around?"

"Haha, yes I did notice!"

"Do you think he.. feels something for me?"

"Are you kidding? When you're around, he becomes as red as a tomato! He is weak in everything he does when he sees you!"

"I guess you're right, hehe! I'm like him after all *laughs*"

"You guys have so much things in common! You'd make a great couple!"

"Yes! But… I'm still sensitive towards rumors and you know it. But it's not that that will affect me so much"

"Yeah… hey, have you heard about the Grand Carnival coming to town?" asked Peyton in excitement.

"Yes! Apparently it's a great place for a date: there's rides, romantic tunnels and there's a show!" said Elsa.

"Right! It'd be so cool if Astro invited you to go!"

"Yeah, I know. Oh, here he comes now!"

Astro is walking toward Elsa and Peyton. He makes a shy smile to Elsa.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Astro!" said the girls.

"Uhm Elsa, mind if we talk for a while?"

"Sure Astro!" says Elsa, a bit confused.

"I'll leave you two alone then! Elsa, I'll be waiting for you at the table.."

Elsa is following Astro.

"Do you know about the Grand Carnival?" asks Astro.

"Yeah! Says Elsa, excited. I can't wait for it!"

"I'd be cool if we.. you know, go together!"

"Astro, I'd love too! How about we go on Saturday?"

"That's perfect for me!"

"Alright, see you there!"

Astro smiles and leaves to join his friends. Elsa jumps of happiness.

" I'm going with him!" says Elsa in joy.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! I think I'm going to go there too, with Jerry."

"Hey Elsa, I heard you are dating a machine?"

Elsa turns around. It's the meanest guy of the school, Alfred. Peyton goes in front of Elsa, with an angry look.

"What are you talking about, Alfred?"

"Dude, going to a date with a robot is just messed up!" says Alfred in a laugh.

" Do not talk about Astro like that! Says Elsa. He might be a robot, but he has feelings."

"Yeah he was programmed for that."

"Just shut up already!" yells Peyton

"No way I'm listening to a girl. Good date with your machine, Elsa!"

He laughs and leaves. Elsa is about to cry.

"Oh Elsa, says Peyton. Don't listen to him, he's a total moron. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yeah but… it hurts so much."

"I understand…"

"Can… can we just go outside? I don't want Astro to see me like that."

"… Sure Els."

They go outside, and they stay there for lunch. Elsa spent the rest of the day, thinking about what Alfred said.

_Good date with your machine, Elsa!_

_With your machine…_

_Machine…_

"Elsa!"

"What?"

"Geez, the bell ringed. Stop being lunatic for Pete's sake!"

"*sighs* I'll try to be. I'll… just go home now."

"Okay Els. So… see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Elsa packs her things and leaves home. She senses someone running to her. She turns around and sees Astro. She smiles.

"Oh, it's you."

"Elsa! Where have you been during lunch time?"

"I went with Peyton… outside…"

"you didn't tell me about it?"

"I thought you were eating with the guys."

"Yeah, but… I didn't see you at lunch."

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine."

" I don't believe you. Did something happen today?"

"Nothing Astro. It's nothing."

" Do you really want to be with me Saturday?"

" Of course I do! I'm just a bit tired… that's all…"

"Well if you want to talk… I'm here, you know…"

"I know Astro" said Elsa, smiling.

She arrives at her house. She hugs Astro and goes home. She almost didn't talked of the whole evening, and almost didn't sleep at night. She kept playing that word that Alfred said, that still runs into her mind.

_Machine…_

"No… Astro's not a machine, she thinks. He is human…"

She tries to sleep, but her mind was too preoccupied…

Saturday came already, and Elsa is awakened by her cell phone. It was Peyton that was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Elsa! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sam just invited me to go to the Grand Carnival with him!"

"Oh, he did?"

"Yeah!"

"At… 10 AM?"

"yeah, it's a bit early, but… anyway, I thought we could do double dates!"

"Cool. Should be fun."

"You okay?"

"Uh? Oh, I didn't really sleeped well…"

"You're still coming, right?"

"Sure! I won't miss this for anything."

"Good! Well, see ya! Make yourself pretty!"

"Haha, of course. Bye."

She gets up and looks at herself at her mirror. She tries out many outfits, and she finally sees a cute little summer dress. It was blue with green at the bottom, and it had no sleeves. She puts it on, smiles and takes little blue shoes with those. She brushes her curly brown hair and puts on a little bit of eye liner and blush.

"Perfect."

She gets up and goes to get breakfast.

Meanwhile, at Astro's house, Cobalt goes to his brother's room.

"You okay dude? You seem a little stressed."

"Well, yeah I am. It's my first date with Elsa, and I'm very nervous. This is the moment for her to like me or not, and I just want this to be perfect."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. I'm sure your day will be perfect."

"I hope so. I'm very excited too."

"Well dude, don't screw it up. She'll love your dorky personality, I'm sure of it."

"… thanks?"

"Come on Cobalt, don't be so rude!" said Uran.

"Thanks Uran."

"You look handsome Astro! Good luck with your date!"

"Thanks you guys, it's very appreciated."

"I didn't say anything" says Cobalt.

"Anyway, I better get going. See ya!"

Astro leaves, all happy.

"That's so cute!" says Uran, day-dreaming.

"Yeah sure." Says Cobalt.

Some times later, Elsa arrives at the carnival. She was impressed by the things she saw. She then sees a blonde girl going towards her, all happy, with a boy next to her.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Hey Peyton! Hey Sam!"

"Hey." Says Sam.

"Wow Elsa, you're so pretty!" says Peyton.

"Thanks Peyt, you too."

"Where' Astro?"

"Oh, he should arrive soon. I'll wait for him."

"Okay, good! Well we'd better go now, we must buy our tickets. We'll join you after."

"Ok, I'll have to go to the bathroom anyway. If you see Astro, tell him I'll be right back."

"Ok!"

Elsa leaves to the bathroom, and suddenly, she sees Alfred and his friends laughing.

"Well well well… says Alfred. Elsa made herself beautiful for her machine."

"What do you want Alfred?" says Elsa, annoyed.

"Nothing… but I admit that you made yourself beautiful today."

"What?"

"Grab her boys."

Three boys get her.

"What?! Leave me alone, you psycho!"

"Non sense. Come have fun with us…"

They leave with her, while she tried to debate.

Astro arrives, looking everywhere. He sees Peyton and Sam walking together, and they seem to already have a good time. He approaches them.

"Uh, guys…"

"Oh, hey Astro! Says Peyton. Elsa went to the bathroom… about 15 minutes ago."

"What? But why does it take her so long?"

"I have no idea. I should check."

Peyton comes back after 3 minutes.

"She isn't there!"

"Guys, this worries me. Something could've happen to her!"

"Well guys, I don't want to alarm you, says Sam, but… I saw Alfred and his gang today, maybe she's related to them…"

"Oh no! says Astro, panicking. She's in danger, we must do something…"

"We'll find them! Astro, go on the right side, Sam go on the left side, and I'll go toward the north. That's fine with everyone?"

"Yes!" both of the guys said.

"Let's find her!"

Meanwhile, Elsa was stuck with the 3 boys.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… says Alfred, laughing. You silly little girl."

"Leave me alone, Alfred! I must find Astro and everyone, I'm losing my time with you!"

"You mean, you're machine?"

"Oh for Pete's sake, will you get over it!"

"Elsa… Astro is not a human. It's a robot with transferred memories. It was programmed to do it and act like a human. But he doesn't mean what he says, Elsa, because he was told to."

"You're wrong! Yes, it's made out of steel, but he has feelings! He's a boy in a metal body!"

"You're starting to get it…"

"No! Maybe he was programmed, but it's the feelings that matter. Astro still means it no matter what. I…"

"Forget him! You should like a real person… like me."

"I'll never like you, Alfred! I'll never love you too!"

"oh really? Even after this?"

"Alfred, what are you-"

He was about to kiss her, and Elsa tried to avoid him.

"Stop!"

"At least I'm not programmed for it!"

"Shut up!"

"Why you little-"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The three boys turn their heads. It was Astro, with the most angry face someone could ever see.

"ASTRO!" yells Elsa.

"Machine boy…" says Alfred.

"You leave her alone right now!"

"Or what?"

"You'll regret it… a lot."

"Ouh! I'm so scared!"

"I mean it."

"Listen up machine, he says while getting closer, you might be made out of steel, but what can you possibly do to me? You're a good person, aren't you? So why freaking out?"

"you're right, I won't be so hardcore for you. But just enough."

He kicks him very hard on his butt, and Alfred lands on a pile of garbage stuff. Astro takes Elsa by the hand.

"Astro, my hero!"

"You okay?"

"Yes I am!"

"Owe… says Alfred, getting angrier. You'll pay for this! Boys, hit him!"

His two friends were about to attack him. Astro takes one of them, makes a 360 circle over his head and he throws him in the garbage. The other friend jumps on him, trying to kick his leg, but Astro kicks him back and the boy falls on the ground. Alfred succeeds to get up. He jumps on Astro, and he breaks one of his parts of legs.

"Ahh!'

"Astro!" screams Elsa, panicking.

"Haha, who's laughing now, machine boy?"

Astro was on the ground, trying to fix his part.

"Oh no Astro…"

"Nothing big… but it'll take a while to fix it."

"Astro, he did this to you…"

"It's no big deal, Elsa."

"Yes it is!"

Alfred is getting closer, and he laughs.

"Ready for a kick, machine boy?"

"For the last time… he's not… A MACHINE!"

Elsa slaps Alfred on the cheek very, very hard. Alfred has a big, red hand mark on the cheek, and he's getting angrier. Astro looks at the mark, very surprised.

"You… you won this time… says Alfred. But I swear, that I'll get my revenge. Let's go boys!"

He leaves with his two friends, who kept staring at his mark.

"Good riddance!" says Elsa.

"Wow Elsa… that was… strong."

"This is what someone gets when they insult my friend."

They look at each other, smiling.

"You… were pretty into it with them too…"

"Hehe, that's what someone gets when they insult you too. I would've done worse, but that wouldn't be a good idea.."

"You're right, it was enough anyway. Thank you though…"

"Anything for you."

"But will your part be okay?"

"Sure it will, but it'll take a while before it truly stays. But for now, like we were supposed to do… I'd like to spend the day with you."

"Sure Astro."

They both smile at each other, and they leave to join the others. They spend the whole day together laughing, enjoying the moment, and they weren't seen apart for even a second. This was a perfect day for both of them. However, they didn't know someone was secretly watching them…

"He seems very attached to this human…"

"Look how happy he is! It's so adorable!"

"It's not the time for this. He's really into this girl. Maybe she'll be useful for our plans…"

"what do you mean, boss?"

" With her, he'll do anything. She controls him without being aware of it. She's perfect… with her, everything is possible… and soon, we'll get what we want…"

"that's perfect boss!"

"Yes it is… perfect. Hehehehehe…"

The end?


End file.
